Little Sister
by Musikrulesok
Summary: Bella has a 15yr old half-sister named Ellie. What is she come to live with Charlie during Eclipse. Ellie has a secret, she's more powerfull than she seems... Better than it sounds, cannon pairings, OC, Rated T for swearing
1. Prolouge

Hey, so this is my second fanfic (my first kinda failed) so please be nice :P THis is sort of a tester chapter so if no one likes it then I wont update but if anyone does I will update in a few days :)

Disclaimer- I only own Ellie.

* * *

><p>I looked out of the plane window and wrapped my arms tightly round my legs resting my chin on my knees. Flying sucked, I always try to avoid it but I had little other choice. I was being shipped of to Forks, Washington in America to live with my biological father and half sister that I haven't seen scince I was eleven. This fucking sucked one tiny slip up and I was stuck on a plane next to some old guy who wouldn't stop snoring.<p>

I already missed my home, my mother wasn't the warmest of people and we never seemed to have a stable place to live but I loved her. My step-dad, Dave, was okay- he wasn't a complete idiot so I had no issue with him, we tended to stay out of each others way. For once I was glad that I had no friends it would make the move harder, I'm not a very friendly person so even when we satyed in one place for a long time the other kids tended to avoid me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my small mirror checking that I didn't look to awefull. My short brown hair was stivking up in all directions like always and my eyes had -as always- dark circles under them, I didn't like my eyes that much, they were a odd shade of greeny/hazel which made them look like a swap. I tried to force my face out of it's usual scowl, hopefully I could stay here without showing the people of Forks how much I dispise them.

At that moment the plane jolted as the wheels touched the ground. I put my mirror away and grabbed my bag waiting to be allowed of the plane, Charlie had called me to tell me that he had work so Bella would be picking me up... At that moment the plane stopped and the doors opened, i stood up and slung my bag over my back. Time to meet big sister...

* * *

><p>So.. please tell me what you think : I know it's short but it's just a tester chapter so if you dont like it let me know i'll try to make the next one better. Also I really need a Beta so if your intersted message me :) thanks for reading and please, please, please review :P


	2. Fast Cars

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated, my laptop wasn't working and I forgot this story existed. I have broken up from school now so should be able to get this story going. The updates will be weekly and I hope to get the chapters much longer. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Ellie.**

* * *

><p>I grabbed my rucksack of the overhead compartment and quickly made my way off of the plane. Following the crowds of people I made my way to the inside of the airport, looking around I saw my black over the shoulder bag and quickly grabbed it. It may not be big but it contained all my belongings.<p>

I looked around for Bella, Charlie had called to say that he was working and couldn't collect me but Bella was happy to give me a lift "home". I was starting to loose patience when I spotted her. She looked the same as last time I saw her though she'd grown in to her beauty rather than the awkward young teenager she'd been in our last encounter. What surprised me though was the two massively attractive people next to her. One was tiny, only a few inches taller than my 5"1 frame and her jet black hair was even wilder than mine, she appeared to be vibrating with excitement and was beaming in my direction. The other was a male, he had bronze hair and was looking at me with curiosity he had one arm around Bella's waist and the other in his pocket. They were both shockingly beautiful but something about them made my hair stand on end and I felt the familiar tinge in my chest as power surged though my veins...

I took a deep breath, now was not the time to accidentally kill a few hundred people. I walked over to Bella and her "friends".

"Hi" I said glancing at Bella, I didn't really know what to say to her. It had been years since we'd seen each other and even then, we weren't exactly close...

"Hi, umm, this is my best friend Alice" she said gesturing to the black haired girl next to her "and this is my boyfriend, Edward"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Edward said, smiling gently at me.

"Right. So, are we going or just gonna stand here?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Yay! Let's go! I'm driving. Just wait till you see my new car!" Alice gushed, speaking at 100mph. She thin grabbed Bella's arm and ran to the exit.

Edward quickly followed them I paused trying to understand what had happened before doing the same.

* * *

><p>I followed behind Edward, Alice and Bella into the Car Park looking to where Alice and Bella were. My jaw dropped, the car behind them was a bright yellow <em>Porsche<em> who the fuck owns a Porsche?! How loaded are they?

"Isn't it Gorgeous?" Alice said beaming whilst stroking the bonnet.

I stared at her trying to remember how to speak, I loved cars, especially fast ones. "Shotgun" I finally managed to say, I ran around to the right side of the car about to jump in before noticing the steering wheel in the way, oh, right, they don't drive on the left in this country, I quickly ran back around to the left side of the car jumping in on to the leather seats.

I noticed Edward, Alice and Bella all staring at me,"What?" I questioned.  
>"Nothing, come on! I can't wait to show you how fast it goes!" Alice said hoping in the drivers seat. Edward and Bella slid in to the back silently. I could almost <em>hear<em> their love, it was revolting.

"So Ellie, are you looking forward to school?" Edward asked

"Fuck no. I have to do some stupid entrance exam to find out what year- I mean grade I'm going to be put in" I said, it was so stupid. I mean, what the hell does_ freshman_ even mean, in England we just called it yr10. Not that I went to much school in England, I was home schooled most of the time and the times when I was enrolled in school, I usually didn't turn up. Authority figures and I didn't really get on very well... Just my luck i was going to live with the chief of police...

Alice sped out of the Car Park and I watched as the speedometer rose up to 100mph. I was use to fast speeds and enjoyed driving dangerously fast on the Motorbike I owned back home. What I wasn't use to was driving on the right, I guess it was something I'd just have to get use to and with any luck I wouldn't spend the rest of the journey flinching every time we passed a car.

"Charlie, asked me to tell you that you start school on Monday, which gives you two days to unpack. Umm, you'll be sharing a room with me or one of us can take the couch till Char- I mean Dad clears his study out." Bella said quietly

"I'll take the couch, I'd rather not be subjecting to the view of you two shagging" I said, I've slept on worse than a couch so it wasn't that big a deal.

"We don't- I mean, we're not..-" Bella stammered

"I really don't care" I said putting my earphones in to signal the end of conversation. I know I'm being rude but I'm jet lagged and Bella's friends were making my hairs stand on end. I sighed as the greenery blurred past listening to the sound f Green Day wash over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wohhhhh, Finally updated! I hope this is okay... Please Review it really helps to know people are reading :P <strong>

**I am English (In case you hadn't guessed ) and the reason my OC is is because I use wayyy to much British slang and don't know American words for things :P If anything confuses you though, let me know and I'll try to explain. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. The First Time

**Due to the overwhelming number of Favorites/Follows and Reviews I've decided to update sooner than originally planned**.

* * *

><p>After about 40 minutes we arrived at Charlies, the house hadn't changed much, and by that I mean at all. We silently got out of the car and I grabbed my bags from the back, slinging them over my shoulder I headed towards the door. Entering the house I was struck by how nothing had changed, It had been at least 5 years but even the furniture was in the same place.<p>

"Are you sure you want to take the couch?" Bella asked with her usual sound of worry.

"Very sure" I said, rummaging through my bags I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt as well as my gym shoes.

"Wheres the bathroom? I want to go for a run" I asked, my body was twitching and the idea of being in the house all day sounded massively unpleasant.

"Second door on the left" Bella said automatically, pointing up the stairs.

I was about to start walking when Edward shared a look with Alice as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Problem?" I said looking at them expectantly.

"No, it's just, there have been a lot of animal attacks recently, maybe you should stick to the open" Alice said still looking slightly cautious.

"Sure, whatever" I replied already halfway up the stairs, for some reason I was sure she was bullshitting about the 'animal attacks' but to be honest I really didn't care.

I entered the bathroom, locked the door and quickly stripped to my underwear. I wasn't stick thin but I wasn't fat, years of working out had left me with strongly defined muscles that looked out of place on my small frame. I had scars littering my body like a memory of the fights I've been in over the years, there was a burn along my ribs that was still pink, serving as a reminder of my reason for being here.

_"What did you do?!" My mothers voice penetrated though my mind like a sword. The smell of smoke was over powering. I couldn't breath. My eyes burned. I was gasping for breath. Fire. _

A knock on the door brought me too my senses.

"Ellie, are you alright in there?" Bella's voice drifted though the door.

"Yeah, I'm just getting changed" I said quickly pulling my clothes on. Folding my old clothes I open the door and ran downstairs putting them away in my bag.

I looked towards the kitchen and saw Edward looking at me oddly.

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this shit, not with the smell of burning flesh in my mind...

"Why did you move here?" He asked, staring at me in concentration.

_Fire._

"To see Charlie and have a more stable education" I lied. He stared at me for a moment before letting it go.

"I'm going now, see you later" I said to Bella heading towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be at Edwards house, Charlie wont be back till later so if you need anything call, my numbers written down by the phone" Bella called out after me. I didn't respond. Instead started running, ignoring the warnings I headed into the woods.

I'd lived in a wooded area of England most recently so was used to the ground and smells and sounds, I picked up my pace. Running faster and faster, sticking to the weaving track I ran till all sounds of the urban world had gone. All I could hear was me and the wildlife around me. After a while I reached a opening in the crowded wood. There was a small stream that lead on to a small waterfall that could have been more than 7ft high. The stream was shallow enough for me to stand in with out my shorts getting wet and the waterfall lead on to a lake. The lake was beautiful, the gap in the trees allowed some sunlight to pass though glinting of the water. The trees still solid around it made a wall, protecting this sanctuary from the outside world. It was clear no one had been here in years. The lake was clear, I could almost see the bottom which was several feet down. I resisted the urge to jump in, I didn't want to get my clothes wet and wasn't about to go skinny-dipping on my first day here.

I sat down on the roots of a tree that branched over the stream, it would be perfect to make a swing that went over the lake I mused. Well, so long as I was in a private place I may as well practice.

I sat down taking a deep breath, feeling the power surge into my body, feeling it tingle in my heart. slowly I breathed out, allowing the fire inside of my to reach my hands. Nothing happened. I increased the pressure inside of me before letting in pool out into my hands, hotter and hotter. With a final surge if power my hands were alight, burning a bright orange slowly crackling away as my flesh remained unharmed. This was a gift I'd had since I was little, my hands always got hot when I was angry but I first made fire when I was eight.

**(Flashback)**

_I'm on my bed drawing, I love to draw especially people. At the moment I'm drawing my mum, her face glowing and smiling at me but I can't get her nose right. She is out shopping for food for dinner tonight and her boyfriend of 4 months is babysitting me for a few hours. I don't like him at all, he's rude and gets angry quickly, whenever mum is out he shouts at me loads more than usual sometimes he grabs my shoulders and shakes me, his face so close to mine little droplets of spit hit my face. I haven't told mum, she's happy with him and I don't want to ruin that for her. _

_Sighing I get up and make my way downstairs to get a glass of water and see him, Mick, on the sofa watching football. I know he'll get mad if I make any noise, I try and reach to get a glass but knock it off the side. I watch in horror as the glass fell then shattered on the floor, there was a pause before I heard Mick swear and the sounds of him getting up._

_"What the fuck are you doing!?" Mick shouted shoving me backwards._

_"I'm sorry- it was a accident" I stammered trying to regain my balance.  
><em>

_"You stupid bitch, you're just as bad as you whore mother" He raged hitting the counter. I flinched at the noise but anger boiled inside me and I felt my insides get hot.  
><em>

_"Don't speak about mum that way! She's nice and caring unlike you, you mean bastard!" I shouted, my fists clenched in fury._

_"What did you say to me?" He asks, his voice going deathly quite. Stalking closer to me he started unbuckling his belt."It's about time someone taught you you a lesson about being polite to your elders" he said shoving me to the floor.  
><em>

_I gasped, he raised the belt high above his head then brought it crashing down on my back, "Ahhh!" I yelled out._

_Hearing him raise the belt again I turned around and grabbed the belt before it hit me. The pressure inside of me built up, heat surged through my veins I pointed my hands at hos face as fire shot out from my fingers._

_"What the?!" Mick cried as he grabbed his face. "You crazy little-" He stumbled backwards and ran out the house, the smell of burnt flesh still hanging in the air._

**(End of Flashback)**

For some reason Mick never cam back and visited.

Since then I had been able to master control of my 'gift', I could now set things on fire with just a look.

I practiced a few more tricks before heading back into the woods and running back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong> Boom! done :) Now you know another thing about Ellie. Please review :)<br>**


End file.
